Unit Nightfall
by sol113
Summary: A Stargate SG-1, Dark Angel crossover. It tells of a devastating Goa'uld attack on Earth, in the aftermath new units are established to deal with the alien threat. All units are made up of Earthlings, but not all of them are human.
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTFALL Stargate SG-1, Dark Angel crossover

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Stargate SG-1, Dark Angel, or any characters or ideas associated, this is non-profit.

PART 1

On the small and seemingly insignificant planet known as Earth billions of so-called higher life forms moved about. They had been doing so for longer than even they knew, and so had convinced themselves that the movement would never end.

They were wrong.

High above the Earth in dozens of different locations, isolated regions of space began to shift and warp. From these rifts in space appeared sleek metallic objects.

It was the SGC moonbase codenamed Whitewater (1) that detected the intruders first. This subterranean base was the first lunar outpost constructed in record setting time by the SGC with assistance by the Tok'ra (2), its purpose was so classified only the highest security clearance on Earth could know about its mere existence.

Bizarre prism shapes, gold colour that almost glowed against the blackness of space, they had travelled a cosmic distance utilising technology centuries ahead of anything on the unsuspecting planet they rapidly approached. They clearly were of alien origin. Simple visual analysis would tell they were clearly of Goa'uld design, a race of serpentine parasites that looked upon all other sentient beings in the galaxy as cattle. To be used. Consumed. Slaughtered.

From the forward point of the weird prism ships (3) a golden glow emanated. The unnatural glow became a bolt of golden energy that lashed out, spreading out from a mere metre in width to hundreds of metres. Struck out and shone down at the unsuspecting world below.

******************

To the people below there was no warning. No chance to prepare or hide.

A golden light struck, its centre, an office building in New York City. The building and everything around it for over a kilometre was vaporised instantly, buildings and people for an even greater distance was mutilated by explosive force or scorched by the horrific heat emanating from the beam like an unseen wave.

The beam began moving, destroying all in its wake, moving deeper into the city like an unstoppable wave of death.

This process of unimaginable carnage was simultaneously occurring in cities all over the world; Washington DC, London, Jerusalem, Tehran, Sydney, to a dispassionate observer it would be obvious that the ones orchestrating this genocide had no interest in nationality, religious faith, ethnicity or political view. It was equal slaughter, death dealt on a level the world had never before known.

From secret airbases (4), squadrons of vehicles that "did not exist" took off and broke the Earths gravity field under their own power. They zeroed in on the genocidal prism ships and let loose with nuclear weapons, their own terrifying power enhanced with an alien element. Their targets were destroyed with spectacular explosions yet anticlimactic ease.

But there were too many of them... and it was too late.

While the enemy had been wiped out, doing so took too long.

In a mere fifty two minutes forty nine million people were killed, while the skies were lit by fireballs in the sky.

Nearly fifty million lives ended within one hour. The worst catastrophe- the most devastating attack in recorded human history.

**********************************************************************************

One week later...

After much debate at the highest levels of government it was decided that forces would be assembled to combat the ones responsible for the attack on their world.

One of the units created was unusual in that... the members were from earth... but not human.

Made up of genetically engineered animal-human hybrids, the new unit was codenamed Nightfall.

The idea was first pitched by a colonel Donald Lydecker...

End part 1...

NOTES

(1) Whitewater station-built by the SGC using Tel'Taks to ferry materials until a ring transporter could be set up underground. Whitewater is subterrainean, its tunnels hollowed out first by Tok'ra crystals, then covered by metals, superhardened plastics, concrete, etc. It has multiple purposes from detecting alien vessels approaching Earth to performing research that would not be "suited" on Earth, i.e illegal. Whitewater has its own defensive systems, including railguns, impaler space missiles, rockets, and plasma weapons given by the Tok'ra.

(2) In SG canon the Tok'ra never really gave the SGC any technological help, in this story they do. This isn't fully because of righteous reasons- the idea is based on accusations of the CIA supplying weapons during the Soviet-Afghan War, in real life i think the Tok'ra would do the same thing, if only to draw attention to the Tau'ri and away from themselves.

(3) Prism ships; primary armament 1 high yield plasma beam weapon, no secondary armament, equipped with level 2 cloaking device, level 6 energy shielding, level 5 hyperdrive with estimated max velocity of 32,000c, power plant=1 heavy naquada fusion core, only capable of carrying 2 crew= 1 pilot, 1 copilot.

(4) F302s are stationed at more than one secret base in this story. It would be stupid to put them all at one location.

Please Review, it gives food for superior work in the future.

I may redo this chapter if it doesn't make a good grade.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Stargate SG-1, i don't own Dark Angel, this is non profit.**

_Italics means someone is thinking_

Here is part 2, there is a lot more conversation in this, later instalments should be more action oriented. This story takes place in **August 2001**, in canon the Prometheus wasn't built until 2002, but this is my story. There is also more background on the Prometheus situation.

**Nightfall part 2**

In the sky above a burning world a helicopter flew into thick, choking smoke and moments later emerged over a new river created hours earlier.

"_This is Sean Herbert reporting for ONN (1), overlooking Washington earlier what can only be called a death ray from the sky impacted the ocean only a mile from the city, the beam headed East into the city causing devastation on a scale beyond that of any natural disaster i have ever seen, the beam created an enormous trench that the ocean has filled in creating a new river and essentially carving the city in two. This news network has recently confirmed that the White house has been destroyed, but that the president was not present when the beam struck."_

"_Civil uprisings and riots have claimed dozens, possibly hundreds of lives..."_

"_This city, like dozens of others all over the world, regardless of nationality, ethnic population, religious belief or government has been either horrendously damaged or completely destroyed..."_

"_Fear races down every street here in London as the British government has declared martial law..."_

"_Rumours on chaos in Iraq and rumours of Saddam Hussein's death..."_

The American president stood in front of frantic journalists, and countless millions of people watching desperately seeking answers to the cataclysm that had befallen them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a great atrocity has been committed against not only this country but this entire planet. Many people in this room have lost people they care about. With this in mind i am here to reveal a series of top secret programmes that have been operated for some time by the United States military and intelligence services. It started with one programme called the Stargate project..."

**At the same time...**

A man with a tired expression and an immaculate uniform stood in front of the committee members unflinching against their severe or haunted expressions.

Amongst the committee sat General Hammond, the members of SG-1, various big time members of the intelligence and military complexes, politicians and the president of the United States.

He had just finished briefing the committee on the current global situation; at last count 15 million people had been killed, cities across the globe were in ruins with some being completely erased, several governments had fallen, all were in civil chaos, and the projections for the economy were too grim to contemplate.

"Didn't we have a system of unmanned satellites to detect ships approaching at hyper speed?" The secretary of defence asked/demanded.

Carter spoke up, "Yes sir, the Blue sky sensor drone system (2). For some reason they didn't detect the attack ships until they were right on top of us. We speculate that they use a method of interstellar travel we have never seen before. "

"What do we have on those attack ships themselves?" He spoke to the head of spacecraft research and design.

"Their basic technology is consistent with known Goa'uld design and the energy and power signatures registered by the Blue sky and individual F-302s and the Prometheus was a match for Goa'uld plasma systems.

The president (3) turned to SG-1's commanding officer, "Do our off world allies have any information on this attack?"

Colonel O'Neill stood up to speak when he vanished in a flash of light and ringing sound.

Everyone in the room seemed to panic except Hammond and the members of the SGC who had all seen this before. Asgard.

Colonel Jack O'neill re materialised in a sleek metallic room, he looked around and saw that he stood on a command centre, a bridge or the Asgard equivalent of it. All around him small grey beings went about seemingly random tasks. Right in front of him a small strange figure sat in an equally strange looking chair.

"Thor?"

"Greetings O'Neill. The protected planets treaty has been violated..."

"You know you could call, give a jingle, some warning before beaming me up from a staff meeting."

Thors head inclined, his eyes narrowed, showing interest, or possibly annoyance. It was hard to tell with them. "I am sorry O'Neill. We are aware of the tragedy that has befallen your world. We are here to issue a response to the Goa'uld."

"I thought because of the war with the bugs you weren't ready to fight the snakes?"

"Indeed. Our goal is not going to full scale war with the Goa'uld. We will ensure that this attack on Earth does not occur to the other worlds under the protected planets treaty. We have formulated a plan to accomplish this without escalating the current galactic situation."

"How?" Thor's guest asked.

"We intend to eliminate the single system lord responsible for the attack. To accomplish this we require your sensor logs of the attack vessels energy signatures."

Off O'Neill's confused look.

"Our technology allows us to track the energy residue of vessels that have recently traversed subspace, but we do not have the exact energy signature of the prism ships that were used in the recent Earth attack."

**Back on Earth**

"Well, until the Colonel gets back from wherever he is... let's carry on. Mr Royce, if you will."

The chairman of special projects put on his most sincere 'i am concerned about the welfare of others' look and addressed the president of the United States. "Mr President, i don't believe that we should entrust the security of this country and this entire world to a race of aliens, no matter how benevolent they may seem. I believe that our best move now would be to initiate a more aggressive policy towards acquiring alien technology and dealing with the Goa'uld."

Another suit spoke up, "I agree Mr President, our main goal for the short term should be to disrupt Goa'uld operations across their domain, we may not be able to destroy them but we can knock them off balance until we can come up with a countermeasure to deal with the threat permanently."

Dr Daniel Jackson, who to this point had kept quiet reacted to this badly, "We cannot just go jumping through the gate and blast aliens randomly. The Goa'uld would take it as a direct challenge to their dominion and attack Earth by ship."

"Not if they didn't know it was us attacking them."

"Explain." The president demanded.

"The Goa'uld system lords have a great deal of enemies; the Tok'ra, rebel Jaffa, other Goa'uld, god knows how many alien races, the list goes on. If we sent out Special Forces soldiers, armed with weaponry and equipment from various alien sources, didn't wear the fatigues of the SGC or conventional earth soldiers, then the Goa'uld wouldn't know who was causing them problems, with no evidence to the contrary they would probably assume it was another system lord. Furthermore the Goa'uld think we're a bunch of cavemen, if our troops operated from a small star ship, like one of the Tel'taks the Tok'ra gave us we wouldn't have to worry about securing the stargate on whatever planet the operation was taking place on, something that has been a serious problem for the SGC in the past. "

"It has its merits." An admiral, former SEAL, admitted, "But it would hinge entirely on the skills of the soldiers involved, they would have to conduct espionage, assassination demolition and possibly heavy combat on alien worlds light years from Earth or any possible backup, using tactics that have never been tried before, against an enemy with centuries of experience, massive advantages in technology and they wouldn't be able to call home for risk of making Earth a target. It would require some extraordinary soldiers..."

"I have exactly what you are looking for." A voice called out.

General Hammond's heart froze as a man he hoped he would never see again closed the door behind him and walked calmly to the table.

"Colonel Donald Lydecker reporting as ordered sir." The newcomer stated giving a crisp salute.

The short but intimidating Lydecker handed out folders and addressed the seated individuals.

"In 1972 an alien vessel crash landed in the ocean just off the coast of Alaska. It was retrieved and made a secret project 'Hillside'. The ships crew were killed on impact and the vessel itself was beyond repair. Hillsides objective was to build a military vehicle capable of heavy combat and independent space travel, however it was not successful until the SGC added technology and information acquired from off-world sources. At which point the project was renamed 'Prometheus'."

General Hammond slightly nodded at this- everyone involved with Prometheus and area 51 knew this and no one seriously believed that SG-1 swiped a couple of Death gliders and from them two years later Earth had built a battle cruiser sized vessel that had technology decades, if not centuries ahead of them- the ship was the product of decades of work.

The sinister looking colonel passed folders to the members of the meeting.

"Investigation of the alien vessel revealed that the aliens aboard were scientists conducing genetic research on the evolution and development of various species in the Milky way galaxy including those now known as the Ree'tou, the Oannes, the Serrakin and the Unas.

Dr Jackson was fascinated by this, Hammond was getting concerned, _I've got a bad feeling about this, why have i never heard of this before? _

"Simply observing the superior genetics technology of the vessel gave us ideas, answered questions, allowed to solve problems that would have taken us years to answer on our own."

He paused for a moment as several of the members developed uneasy expressions as they read the folders entailing his projects history.

"The result was the Manticore project; its mission objective to use recombinant genetics to create human like life forms that were physically and mentally superior to any human soldier. These super soldiers would be utilised for a wide variety of missions from deep cover espionage to special ops."

"Wait, are you saying Earth has been creating its own Jaffa?" Jackson asked angriy.

"Hardly, calling my kids's Jaffa is like calling an F22 a biplane. The X5's are animal/ human hybrids that are stronger, faster and tougher than any other soldier, be them special ops, Jaffa or even your SGC people."

"That's quite a statement for these... creatures of yours. Might i ask why i have never heard of this... programme?" Hammond asked, expertly masking his emotions despite being revolted by the idea of his country battling the Goa'uld while apparently creating their own slave race in the shadows.

"I had never heard of the Stargate or the SGC until 5 hours ago." The short creepy colonel cooly responded.

_Black projects..._

**Shortly later,**

"And you are convinced that this plan will succeed?" The president asked his gaze flicking back and forth between the holographic projection of Thor and the recently returned O'Neill.

"Then you have my approval. Good luck."

O'Neill disappeared in another blinding flash.

The president turned toward Colonel Lydecker who sat there apparently in deep thought.

_He's probably thinking about 'military applications' for transporter technology_. Hammond darkly thought.

"Colonel Lydecker, you have the go ahead for your initiative against the Goa'uld. Assemble your 'special soldiers'.

**Varada system hundreds of light years away...**

This place, the Varada system had no habitable planets, no natural resources the Goa'uld considered valuable and was light years away from valuable trade routes, it had no strategic value of any kind. Therefore it was neutral space.

Which made sense since the Asgard requested the meeting take place there.

A fleet of Shal'kra class Goa'uld mother ships floated above the systems third world, a gas giant grouped together in a loose circle.

In each of these giant gold and silver vessels an alien warlord- a Goa'uld system lord, sat. Each interstellar dictator communed with the other dozen or so system lords via holographic communication- none trusted any other enough to meet on one ship or station. Not since the traitorous Nirrti had used such an event to attempt an assassination attempt on rival system lord Cronus.

**Aboard the Goa'uld ship **_**Serpent's song**_

The serpent lord known as Apophis turned away from his slave attendants and considered the holo projections of the major system lords assembled at this impromptu summit;

Baal- sitting on an ornate golden throne, a sword on his lap and a smug, superior smirk on his face. If a human was here they would say the alien warlord looked like a Bond villain.

Yu- the oldest, and longest reigning system lord. Even Apophis knew better than to underestimate his capabilities.

Morrigan- known for psychological warfare, she sat unmoving in low lighting. Her throne reflected light from encrusted priceless jewels, the outlines of two huge Jaffa wearing black robes and masks were visible on either side, unmoving, unyielding.

Kali- her features hidden, she sits on cushions in a seeming meditative trance. Apophis had never been able to figure her out.

Aries-, unlike his associates, he stood, his metal mask and polished metallic armour making him seem all the more powerful compared with a scrawny Lo'Taur behind him to his left side.

Svaarog- this black sited mans demeanour was the perfect stereotype of Goa'uld arrogance. Despite his large fleet Apophis knew him to be an impulsive imbecile.

Bastet- as enigmatic as usual, Apophis only knew to trust nothing she says.

Olukun- known for having Jaffa with dubious loyalties, strangely considerably smarter than he looked. Apophis had battled with his forces in the past.

Camulus- a relative newcomer, Apophis really wanted the upstart fool dead.

Several other major Goa'uld had appeared, Apophis did not know them so considered them beneath his notice.

"Does anyone know why the small grey ones have called us to this uninteresting place?" Kali asked across the holo communication system in a bored voice.

Suddenly, a fleet of Asgard ships- 12 in all emerged from hyperspace. The O'Neill class battleships were among the few known star ships in the galaxy that matched the Shal'kras in sheer size and ability to inspire terror in those that faced them.

"Speak of the devils, and they shall appear." joked Camulus.

**Aboard the Asgard vessel**

"We have tapped in to the Goa'uld's communication frequency." Stated a crew member O'Neill didn't recognise. _They all look damn alike_.

Several system lords shifted uncomfortably as Thor flatly addressed the alien warmongers, "The home world of the Tau'ri has been attacked. What do you know of this?"

Baal, who had declared himself the host and leader of the system lord replied truthfully.

"We know nothing of an attack. Why do you ask us this?"

"The vessels used in the attack were clearly Goa'uld technology. The Tau'ri have retrieved a pilot of one of the vessels; a Jaffa bearing the insignia of Apophis. We have traced the ships origin to the Ra'lIn system, a star system that clearly falls under the domain of Apophis."

"LIES!" roared Apophis, "I have great concerns and great enemies to crush. I do not have time to go far out of my way to step on a handful of ants."

_Those ants were millions of innocent people_ _you snake bastard_, O'Neill internally raged. He kept quiet because he knew of Thors plan.

On Apophis' flag ship his holo projections dissolved into static, "What happened to the projection system." Growled Apophis, wondering how a technical malfunction may embarrass him in front of the other lords. One of the Jaffa command crew spoke up, "My lord, we have lost all communication systems. I cannot locate the problem."

Despite realizing that a violation of the protected planets treaty could cause a war that the Goa'uld might not win, Baal couldn't help but manipulate the situation, "Long has it been known that you hold a vendetta against the people of the Tau'ri."

"They have defeated and humiliated you at every turn." Yu added.

On the rest of the fleet an image of Apophis spoke. His expression and demeanour changing.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!? Very well. I did indeed send the vessels which lay waste to much of the Tau'ri home world. I ordered them to target the capital cities of their scattered leaderships using information from one of their SG teams i captured."

_Is that what happened to SG-7?_ O'Neill wondered, he knew the team had disappeared without a trace over a week ago.

Several of the system lords knew something was wrong here, Apophis was never very bright but even he knew better than to get up in the Asgards faces like this...

"Fool!" Olokun spat. "By violating the protected planets treaty you have brought the Asgard down upon us." "They will not attack." Replied 'Apophis' "Their presence here is simply a bluff."

On the Asgard battleship O'Neill-though it didn't show on his face was deeply concerned. He had no illusions on what would happen if all the Goa'uld attacked Earth in force, especially after seeing the utter destruction only a handful of prism ships caused in a matter of minutes.

_It would be the end of us. We're not ready... _

Colonel O'Neill's bleak musings were interrupted by bright flashes on one of the Asgard bridges holographic screens- weapons fire.

"The other system lords are firing on Apophis' flag ship." The Shal'kra class heavy mother ship that served as the flagship of the intergalactic warlord exploded into a ball of superheated plasma.

That golden light would burn for several days marking the tyrants passing in the universe.

Inside the Asgard CIC a crewmember read a panel then reported to Thor and O'Neill, "According to biometric sensors... no life forms escaped the vessel prior to its destruction. Apophis appears to have been eliminated as we anticipated."

O'Neill looked incredulous, "That's it? No massive space battle? No square jawed American hero with minimal firepower going off on a suicide mission to win against the odds?"

"No." Thor bluntly replied.

"The remaining Goa'uld vessels have entered hyperspace and left there sensor range. I detect no signs of cloaked vessels in the area (4)." Another (or maybe the same) crew member droned.

"Deactivate the isomorphic projections (5). Then take us to Earth at standard sustainable cruise velocity." Thor commanded.

The eleven Asgard battleships that accompanied Thor's command flagship disappeared. As did the energy signatures and life signs generated with them. A split second later the remaining Asgard ship entered a subspace rift into hyperspace and vanished.

**In hyperspace transit...**

Aboard the mother ship of Olokun a figure in a dark room spoke into a communication orb on a frequency so covert it would make the Tok'ra envious, "It was as you foresaw master, the cowardly system lords believed Apophis was behind the probe attack on the Tau'ri home world and killed him to protect themselves from the small grey ones. Now is the time to strike."

**NOTES**

(1)ONN- Omni News Network, a fictional news service.

(2)Blue Sky- a satellite network made up of Tok'ra sensor drones, some rumours say they are armed with weapons.

(3) This story has (at least for the moment) a fictional, generic president so he will be known simply as "The president".

(4) In this story Asgard ships have advanced sensors that can detect cloaked ships.

(5) Isomorphic projections- something the Asgard came up with to fight the replicators, they are like full sized holographic copies of an Asgard ship, except they also generate energy signatures and life signs that can fool almost any sensor system.


End file.
